


不能

by LunaMercury



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, 办公室au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMercury/pseuds/LunaMercury
Summary: 办公室车。算是刀吧。小学生文笔 写着玩儿。
Relationships: 秦昕 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	不能

**Author's Note:**

> 办公室车。  
> 算是刀吧。  
> 小学生文笔 写着玩儿。

许昕被秦志戬扒得精光，赤条条的坐在秦志戬的办公桌上，身子后仰，用胳膊肘撑起上半身，迎接着对方粗暴的吻。

秦志戬通身黑色西装，连领结都打的一丝不苟，只是裤链拉开，露出紫红色的狰狞的阴茎。

快进来。许昕眼角微红，秦志戬深深看进他的眼睛，一手扶着阴茎就往里捅，直到整根莫入，两人的视线都没离开过彼此。

被填满的感觉太爽，许昕闭了眼仰起脖子倒吸一口气，秦志戬着魔似的俯身亲吻许昕的喉结。

秦志戬像公狗一样不停地耸动屁股。脸上肌肉紧绷，额角汗滴滑落，眼神深邃如渊像是要将许昕淹没，不错过身下人的任何一个表情。

迷乱中许昕在秦志戬的办公桌上乱抓，摸到烟灰缸后抓起眼前人刚刚抽完、火星还在的烟头，向秦志戬手背上就是狠狠一戳，留下一个很深的疤痕。

秦志戬吃痛，浑身一抖，没反应过来许昕这是要干嘛，他甩甩被烫伤的手，皱眉看向许昕。

许昕哼了一身勾起一边嘴角，伸手抓过秦志戬的领带把他往自己身上带，使得身下那物件儿进的更深。许昕凑到他耳边压低声音，我要你...永远也不能忘了我。嗯啊...永远。说完侧头轻吻一下秦志戬的耳垂，冲他笑了一下。接着操我，快点。给我你所有。不能误机。

秦志戬深吸一口气，脸上没多大反应，下身却是更狠地更快地抽插进去又整根拔出，两人都在极限边缘。

啊、啊...秦志戬...嗯！

许昕泄了出来，呼唤着秦志戬的名字。

秦志戬。他的所爱，他的秦志戬。

秦志戬抽插两下后停顿，将自己的精液悉数灌入许昕的后穴。他一直没动，保持着这个动作很久。

两人都找回呼吸的节奏，秦志戬退了出来，看了看手上刚被烫出来的疤，又点了一根烟叼在嘴里。

许昕撑起身子捡自己被扔到各处的衣服，往自己身上套。

你走吧。我等会儿还得回家，懋懋今天开家长会。秦志戬的音调没有一丝起伏。

两人都没再说话，秦志戬背过身去，面向落地窗，吸烟。

砰。门被打开，一片窸窣声后，门被关上。

许昕吸了吸鼻子，头也不回地出了公司大楼打车去了机场。大学在千里之外的一座城市。

又能怎么办呢。出租车上，许昕胳膊肘撑在大腿上，把脸深深埋进手里，苦笑。他有妻有子，你不过是个什么都没有的穷酸大学生。他是玩玩儿而已，你动真格干嘛。你个傻逼。

怎么偏偏爱上他了呢。

怎么他就不爱我呢。

这么久以来的相处、性爱，到底是为了什么。秦志戬，我想不通。你真的感受不到我的爱意吗。你真的对我没感觉吗。哪怕一丝一毫。你这没有心的男人。为何这样折磨我。凭什么。

许昕胡思乱想，越想越难受，浑身发抖，心疼的像是要下坠，坠到无底深渊一般。他失控地吸气、呼气，想要憋住眼泪。

秦志戬站在落地窗前，站了很久很久，一根接着一根地抽烟，每一口都深深吸进肺里。

抬手凝视那烟头疤痕，秦志戬笑了，眼睛里的坚冰融化。

我怎么可能会忘了你。傻瓜。

远处天边一架飞机飞过，只一瞬就消失不见。


End file.
